


Мы встретимся с тобою... снова

by Nekompas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekompas/pseuds/Nekompas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мир - лишь луч от лика друга, все иное - тень его!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы встретимся с тобою... снова

Не существует ничего увлекательного. Все вокруг бесцветно и безрадостно. Люди, события, происшествия. Раз за разом проживать одну и ту же жизнь - возможно, это и есть ад.  
  
Сначала он ничего не помнит, и каждый день проходит в бесплотных попытках найти хоть что-нибудь в этом мире, что дало бы смысл проснуться завтра. В пятнадцать впервые ему в голову приходят мысли о самоубийстве. Потому что этот мир неинтересен, безрадостен и некрасив. Единственное, что его пока останавливает, простое любопытство, что же привлекательного в этой жизни находят все остальные. Но все, что он узнает, не подходит - это все скучно. В итоге через пару месяцев приходит абсолютное разочарование, Шерлок всерьез начинает считать себя ошибкой природы, ненормальным, ненужным, возможно, ему действительно не стоило рождаться. Самому осознавать это больно, гораздо больнее, чем слышать от одноклассников. Суицидальные мысли уже не оставляют ни на минуту. За неделю до шестнадцатилетия он совершает первую попытку, неудачную, вмешивается Майкрофт… чаще всего.   
Если он доживает до шестнадцатого дня рождения, то начинает вспоминать… опять. Со стороны это, вероятно, смотрится дико, ночью ему снятся сны о прошлых жизнях, днем приходят видения, и он как будто выпадает из реальности. Родители начинают беспокоиться, и его ведут к психологу… каждый раз.   
  
Его внешность всегда разная, а характер и имя всегда неизменны. Шерлок Холмс – социопат – выносит приговор психолог, когда Шерлоку исполняется восемнадцать, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться в ответ. Обычно к этому времени он вспоминает все.   
  
Поверить в подобное сложно, особенно обладая острым, как бритва, математическим умом, и Шерлок сам начинает верить в собственное сумасшествие, но хуже всего то, что верить действительно хочется, потому что если это правда, значит он не ошибка природы, значит, он нужен. Шерлок с облегчением вздыхает, когда встречает подтверждения. Его мать, отец и Майкрофт есть всегда, так что это не доказательство, а вот учитель математики Хагсон, недавно приехавший в город - уже лучше, он уже был в прошлом, не каждый раз, но был. Шерлок устраивает проверку и рассказывает учителю все, что помнит о нем из других жизней, он берет только то, что было во всех Хагсонах, которых он встречал, причем ту информацию, которую невозможно узнать с помощью дедукции. Дальше старые - новые знакомые начинают встречаться постоянно.   
  
Шерлок пытается осторожно узнать у брата, не помнит ли он свои предыдущие жизни, но оказывается что, как и Майкрофт из воспоминаний, этот ничего не помнит. Это не страшно - Шерлок привык быть уникальным.  
  
Перечитав всю возможную литературу о переселении душ и не найдя там ничего полезного, Шерлок удаляет из памяти эту ненужную информацию... уже в который раз... Все, что там описано, не подходит по одной простой причине: время жизней не идет в хронологическом порядке, а как будто каждый раз в разных реальностях. Он точно помнит, что 34 раза жил в Лондоне на Бейкер-стрит в квартире 221Б в начале двадцать первого века, еще пару десятков жизней в той же квартире на сто лет раньше. И еще множество жизней в других городах Великобритании, кстати, страна не менялась ни разу. Однажды он попал в Средневековье и был сожжен на костре в возрасте двадцати лет. Но это окупилось сполна, в следующей жизни Шерлок встретил Его в детстве, и они прожили вместе почти всю жизнь.  
  
Всегда разная внешность, всегда неизменное имя и характер — Джон Уотсон — самый удивительный и интересный человек из всех. Единственный, кто готов принимать Шерлока и не пытаться его изменить, которого устраивает внешняя холодность Холмса и отсутствие большинства нормальных эмоциональных реакций. Человек, идеально дополняющий Шерлока. Вторая половинка картины, делающая картину совершенной.  
  
Шерлок уже усвоил правила - он всегда приходит в разное время, нельзя торопить события, нельзя пытаться найти его и познакомится раньше. Когда он нарушал этот негласный закон, наказание было жестоким, всю следующую жизнь он проживал без Джона, если он пытался смошенничать, подставляясь под пули, то опять оставался один. Джон умирал при рождении, был смертельно ранен в Афганистане или никогда не рождался. Нельзя ничего сделать, можно только ждать... постоянно...  
  
Несколько раз Шерлок был хирургом, один раз психотерапевтом, химиком, музыкантом и даже государственным служащим. О последнем он очень не любил вспоминать, это был единственный раз, когда он работал там, где хотел Майкрофт, таким образом Шерлок отблагодарил брата за спасение Джона в прошлой жизни, когда Шерлок был бессилен. Но лучше всего у него получалось расследовать преступления. При этом не работая в полиции (это он тоже пробовал, не самый лучший опыт), частный детектив это его любимая профессия.  
  
Загадки помогали коротать время, но что гораздо важнее - они нравились Джону, каждый раз, когда Шерлок был частным детективом, Джон, не задумываясь, отказывался от работы врача, чтобы помогать ему.   
  
"Доктор Уотсон" - почти всегда, очень редко Джон менял профессию. Стабильность, верность, доброта, смелость, отзывчивость, остроумие - не скучно... никогда...   
  
Сначала это страшно. Страшно влюбиться в первый раз, в человека, которого ты еще не видел, страшно особенно, когда ты никогда не испытывал таких сильных чувств, но Его ты уже любишь, к Нему ты уже привык, без Него ты уже не можешь, а ведь Он, возможно, существует только в твоем воображении... Вероятно, это и есть ад.   
  
И Шерлок ждет, пытаясь не сойти с ума, надеясь, что Он будет именно таким, как в воспоминаниях, рассчитывая, чтобы в этот раз не оплошать, не отпугнуть (такое было шесть раз), не отпустить (это случалось восемь раз), не позволить умереть раньше себя (так было двадцать семь раз).  
  
Когда Шерлок не встречает Джона до двадцати пяти, он впадает в депрессию, и это не та суррогатная болячка, которая заставляет человека пару недель погрустить и подумать о смерти, нет, это огромное, опустошающее чувство, которое вынимает из тебя внутренности и заставляет почувствовать себя пустой ненужной оболочкой. Не хочется ничего делать, не хочется больше бессмысленно ждать, не хочется больше верить, не хочется быть. Гениальность? Преступления? Загадки? Все бессмысленно... бесцветно... п _о_ шло...   
  
Следующий этап, наркотики... зачастую...   
  
Просто потому, что хочется скрыть разочарование, забыть, не думать. До тех пор, пока Шерлок не отшвыривает очередной шприц, сидя в каком-то притоне, в разных притонах, в любом из притонов. Отшвыривает, когда вспоминает выражение лица Джона из тех трех жизней, когда их знакомство состоялось в больнице после передозировки.   
  
Шерлок ненавидит это, ненавидит упрямство своего подсознания, которое, невзирая на логику, внушает:  _он придет, обязательно придет, он еще будет, он еще случится._  
  
Снова работа, любая, снова бесцветные дни, жульничать нельзя, но невозможно не попробовать, не оставить лазейку: обращение в больницу из-за простого насморка, просмотр блогов с фотографиями из Афганистана, совершенно ненужные знакомства в разных лабораториях и учебных госпиталях. В памяти всплывает жизнь, в которой они познакомились, когда Джону было пятнадцать, а Шерлоку тридцать пять, и как Холмс боялся, что знакомство с ним в столь раннем возрасте испортит характер Джона, но этого не случилось.  
  
Настоящая жизнь начинается, когда Джон все же появляется. Он входит в лабораторию, и у Шерлока создается ощущение, что в этом мире кто-то прибавил яркости. Облегчение, страх, любопытство: эмоции захватывают Шерлока врасплох, ему приходится очень напрячься, чтобы ничем не показать своей заинтересованности. Первый разговор, глаза Шерлока выхватывают отдельные детали - снова врач, снова ранен. На секунду в глазах темнеет – « _А если бы его убили?_ » - Шерлок чуть не до хруста сжимает протянутый ему телефон. Все просто, если бы Джон не выжил, то вся жизнь Шерлока прошла бы в ожидании, он ежедневно сходил бы с ума, лишь ближе к старости попросил бы помощи у Майкрофта и узнал бы, что Джон погиб, такое ведь уже было…   
  
Оторвать взгляд от Джона взгляд почти больно, говорить равнодушно неимоверно тяжело. Больше всего ему хочется окутать себя Джоном и пропитать Джона собой, но еще рано, еще не время, все еще будет.  
  
Внешность не играет никакой роли, то есть абсолютно, если это будет его Джон, то Шерлок будет любить его, как бы тот не выглядел. Шерлок осознает это каждый раз, хотя в этом нет необходимости, Джон каждый раз привлекателен.  
  
Чуть позже анализируя свое поведение в первые дни, Шерлок готов расхохотаться, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он способен на такое… хотя в такое никто из знакомых Шерлока никогда бы не поверил. Подмигнуть, выходя из лаборатории, кинуться убирать бумаги, хаотично разбросанные по комнате, при первом намеке, что комната нуждается в уборке. Холмсу кажется, что каждый его жест, слова, мимика выдают его с головой, но Джон почему-то ничего не замечает.   
  
Потом начинается их первое совместное расследование, самая главная проверка, действительно ли Джон Уотсон - тот, кого он так долго ждал.   
  
В этот раз первое расследование связано с таксистом-отравителем, Джон избавляется от хромоты и впервые называет Шерлока идиотом, а потом улыбается задорной улыбкой, не ответить на которую невозможно. Он смотрит, как Джон облизывает губы, и приглашает его поужинать, наконец-то успокоившись, он чувствует, жизнь определенно начинает обретать краски.   
  
Спустя два месяца, пять расследований, один неудачный роман с коллегой по работе, они впервые целуются. Джон страшно зол, он снова спас Шерлоку жизнь, Шерлок снова этой жизнью рисковал. Они стоят на первом этаже заброшенного дома, Джон не кричит, хотя видно, что ему очень хочется. Он серьезно смотрит на Шерлока и ничего не говорит, потом глубоко вздыхает, отворачивается и идет на улицу. На языке Шерлока крутится масса вопросов, объяснений, но все они остаются невысказанными, ему ничего не остается, кроме как пойти следом. Когда они добираются до квартиры, Джон все еще зол и все еще молчит, только когда Шерлок видит, что Джон собирается уйти к себе, он решает заговорить первый:  
  
\- Ты злишься…  
\- Гениально!  
\- Ты злишься, потому что…  
\- Ты чертов эгоист. Ты бездумно рискуешь своей жизнью, даже не думая, каково придется тем, кому ты дорог, если с тобой что-то случится. Твой брат, твоя мать, твой друг, в конце концов! Нет, ладно, со мной все понятно, я коллега и сосед, а о них ты подумал? Ты хоть себе представляешь, как тяжело продолжать жить, когда близкий тебе человек умер?  
  
Мысленно Шерлок усмехается « _К сожалению представляю, даже слишком хорошо, лучше, чем кто либо_ ». Во время своей тирады Джон подошел совсем близко и Шерлоку нужно лишь немного наклониться…  
  
\- Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
\- Что!?  
  
Шерлок наклоняется. В этом поцелуе нет ничего эротического - просто легкое касание губ, однако Джон напрягается как струна. Отстранившись, Шерлок видит серьезное лицо доктора и слышит его спокойный голос:  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если это опять какой-нибудь эксперимент, то мне придется тебя убить.  
\- Это не эксперимент.  
Джон снова пристально на него смотрит: - Отлично, - а потом притягивает к себе.   
  
В голове Шерлока проносится: «Не отлично, идеально». Идти до комнаты далеко, поэтому Шерлок просто толкает Джона, заставляя усесться на диван, и забирается к нему на колени.   
  
\- Ты тяжелый.  
\- Думаю, ты переживешь, - произнося это, Шерлок покусывает ухо доктора, одной рукой лаская его шею, второй расстегивая молнию на джинсах.   
  
Джон прерывисто дышит, но все же находит в себе силы улыбнуться:  
  
\- Что на тебя нашло?  
  
\- Ничего особенного, - " _Просто я слишком долго ждал_ " - проносится в голове. Шерлок расстегивает молнию на своих брюках и начинает ласкать оба члена, не переставая при этом целовать Джона. Низкие стоны, вырывающиеся из горла доктора, возбуждают даже сильнее, чем прикосновения. Через несколько минут Джон кончает, Шерлок ловит его стон, пытаясь вобрать в себя как можно больше Джона: его сперма, его тело, его голос, его дыхание. Сам Холмс кончает только тогда, когда успокоенный Джон целует его глубоко и нежно.  
  
Ночью они, наконец, добираются до кровати и ложатся спать, Джон собственнически закидывает на Шерлока ногу, а Холмсу не спится: он смотрит на Джона, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту лица, каждую морщинку, совершенно не жалея места на своем «жестком диске». Просто для того, чтобы в следующей жизни даже не сомневаться - Его стоило ждать, ради встречи с Ним стоило просыпаться день за днем, даже зная, что это не принесет ничего, кроме страданий.  
  
Шерлок вспоминает, как в одну из жизней прочитал в блоге Джона пост:  
 **«В Афганистане один молодой парень, глядя на тело убитого в бою друга, присел рядом и тихо проговорил: _«Мир лишь луч от лика друга, все иное - тень его»_ , потом обернулся и, увидев меня, пояснил: **  
 ** _«Это строчка из стихотворения»_ , - усмехнувшись, он добавил:  _«оно мне всегда нравилось, но, наверное, только сейчас я действительно понимаю его смысл»._**  
  
 **Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, я встретил Шерлока Холмса, и он помог мне собраться по частям, как бы глупо это ни звучало, он помог мне снова найти краски жизни, так что теперь я тоже понимаю смысл этой строчки».**  
  
Прочитав это, Шерлок улыбнулся: все-таки Джон идиот, настолько диаметрально все перепутать. Десятью годами позже, стоя над свежей могилой бывшего военного хирурга Джона Хемиша Уотсона, Шерлок снова и снова будет повторять про себя эти строчки, а на тихий вопрос незаметно подошедшего Майкрофта:  _«Что ты теперь будешь делать?»_  Шерлок ответит, пожав плечами:  _«Как обычно, ждать.»_  И, возможно, это будет адом. Но сейчас, рассматривая спокойное и открытое лицо Джона, Шерлок думает, что вполне возможно - это и есть рай.


End file.
